In the Left 4 Dead universe
by MLPFAN12
Summary: I have 6 Oc but they don't interact with the main 7 characters due to Bill is canonically dead (Best Charater) where it starts with 2 then 4 where they want a new place to live without the infected


Chapter 1: Bad ReunionIn 2008 the "Green Flu" outbreak where MDSP (Maryland State Police) trooper Mitchell Waterson was lucky where his co workers weren't but he got into a Crown Victoria police car and headed home to see if his fiancee is ok but ran into his sister who has a Colt Delta Elite where the 2 almost shot each other. It was now those 2 where she was scared but found comfort in her brother's arms but the 2 were alone. In a shopping center the 2 herd gunshot so they head to it where it's Starlight Ivanov who's Twilight's friend but also her tutor but she's a school drop out and is Mitchell's age. There was a safe room so they entered it where there's also a map which the 3 had a disagreement where all but New Orleans was crossed off with a big x where Starlight wants to go to New Orleans but the 2 didn't thinking the military were shooting survivors or nearly all cities been nuked. After a while they left where they were on the streets where a tongue wrapped around Mitchell where the 2 girls shot at the smoker killing it but he freed himself but continued where they entered an office building which was quite too quiet. They then saw a charger which they got out of the way where it went through a plane glass window but left the building where there was a car barricade which the 3 climbed over. There was a pawn shop down the street which they entered where there's a lot of nice stuff but the 3 entered there 2nd safe room but before they did they broke a few display cases where Mitchell got a M1014 Shotgun, Starlight an Uzi and Twilight a Remington 870. They had to strategize a plan where Mitchell said "My Fiancee if she's still alive she's a military pilot maybe if i find a military radio i can try and contact her. Funny we graduated together, were the same age but she's in the military but i'm a cop but I do love that woman." he said that his fiancee is a pilot and can try and get her. They agreed where the road they entered on after leaving the safe room was filled with military vehicles but none of the radios worked even they tried to turn them on but nothing. They kept going after they checked every vehicle but found medkits and Mitchell replaced his shotgun for a M16A4 from a dead national guardsman torn to shreds by a hunter. Speaking of hunters a hunter pounced where it landed on Starlight but they quickly killed it where they were like "We need to get out of here now!" so took a shortcut through a restaurant. they enter a closed restaurant where they sense something where Mitchell peeked out of a window and saw a Tank where Twilight calls it Hulk where it's a big muscles and tiny head where they tried to sneak pass it but Starlight stepped on a twig where it has gotten it's attention so they started to shoot and run. It picked up a slab of concrete and tossed it where they wanted to know on how many bullets it was going to take to kill it but ran onto a rooftop where they jumped off and gotten a car and quickly drove off where they also killed it. Mitchell was driving the car a 1969 Charger where the 2 girls took a nap where he has a drivers licence and Starlight also Twilight don't.

Chapter 2: Heading south.

They didn't know where he's going where he was heading south where they passed a sign which says "Pr. Fredrick 12 Miles" but kept going where at the hospital they entered the hospital which was infected where they had to fight to the elevator which still had power. In the elevator where Twilight and Mitchell said Starlight's name loudly where her response was only "What i'm nervous." she said after they smelled something. They were on the 3th floor where they need to go to the roof but entered another saferoom where they haven't ran into any boomers yet where they didn't know where he was leading them. They rested up where the hospital was giving the 2 girls creepiness where there afraid. They left the room where they had to fight up the stairs where they saw a boomer so they had to run. They placed distance from them and the boomer and killed it so they headed up the stairs to the roof. They called for help where a helicopter was en route ETA 45 minutes where there a minigun on the roof and supplies. Mitchell told the person to wait where it's his fiancee who's a pilot on a UH-60 "Blackhawk" where they thought each other were dead. They fought through waves of infected and tanks in between waves where the helicopter landed at the helipad and quickly ran where the co-pilot yelled at them to hurry. They made it and took off where Starlight closed the door. Starlight asked who she is so the pilot said "Names Cadence Blossom Maud I was planning on getting married to him not the co-pilot don't worry I don't bite. I'm a pilot for the US Army." She said to Starlight telling her who she is. Mitchell went up to his fiancee and kissed her on the mouth and told her thanks for the rescue. 47 minutes ago in the pilot seat on the headset after getting the call for help, she was happy to hear her fiance voice where she looked out the window and saw infected a lot of infected. She was glad she wasn't on the ground. During the defense of the roof waiting for evac Starlight asked Mitchell on what type of girlfriend he has so he said "She's nice but don't expect her to make food but she doesn't have a job outside of the military she's like a housewife where she can't wait to settle down, buy a house and have lots and lots of 'cutey wewtey' babies. And I hate myself for saying cutie wewtey." he said to her what type of fiancee or whatever but loves her. They headed south more but safe unless there special infected that can fly.

Chapter 3:In a city

Ms Cadence landed the helicopter onto a roof in Richmond,Va where the UH-60 "Blackhawk" was low on fuel so she landed it onto a rooftop where they need fuel for the helicopter or they'll need a new ride. They entered the building and took the elevator all the way down but there primary weapons were out but had to rely on there pistols where Cadence had Mitchell's Colt M1911A1 and an M9 pistol but quickly left the building. There was a police barricade where they opened the squad car door where Mitchell then popped the trunk where there was an Uzi and a Remington 870 so Starlight got the shotgun and Twilight the SMG but continued. They soon came upon a gun store where Mitchell got a Mossberg 500 and Cadence got a AR-15 where they continued for a while. In a safe room they had to find a gas station to get gas and return back and it'll be nice to do it before night time but none of them been to Richmond before so they were lost. They seen another tank so they carefully backed up and went down an alleyway to bypass the tank where that's not a fight they need right now where they killed quite a few already. Twilight told Starlight that it'll be weird for them to repopulate due to 3 girls and 1 boy and she doesn't think her BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) going to knock up 3 girls how since his fiancee is with them. They found a safe room which they entered where Cadence said "Were being hunted by a special infected most likely a Hunter. I don't like those tanks when I was in Baltimore helping with evacs in the second week and on the top of a building a tank tossed a slab of the roof or so at the helicopter almost taking off the tail rotor slightly damaged. Those hunters are scary." She said to them that there being hunted. In the safe room she whispered in Mitchell's ear "When we find a place to live at we'll need to build it up and make it defensible also first place we find were having a family a big family a lot of children." She whispered in his ear that she wants a lot of babies and make there first place defensible. After resting up they started to move out where they heard a witch cry where there scared but kept on going ignoring the witch and the group keep going to find fuel. Mitchell told Cadence that if they find a church there getting married no matter what so she leaned into him and placed her hand onto his butt saying she loves him and he told her the same. Starlight shot a car by accident when they fought infected where more infected came so they shot and ran to the next one. They entered the next safe room where Twilight said "So were in a city we have never been to and don't know where a gas station at. Anyone want to hear a prediction? There isn't any gas so i think we should find a car." she said as her prediction when they find a gas station there isn't any fuel there. They finally found a gas station where there's a sign said "NO GAS" says the sign where there's no fuel but there's a street sign thing that warns travelers say "Next Gas station 2 miles" so they headed to the next one. They found another safe room where Mitchell told his sister not to jinks them again he's going to pop her aka he's going to kill her. After a while they moved out again making it to the gas station where Starlight said "Aw hell. Looks like a bad storm's coming." she said where rain thinking a storm's coming so the gas station they went to they stayed in the safe room for a few hours. In the main area of the gas station looking out the door Starlight said "Storm's starin to kick up." she said that the storm is starting to kick up where Mitchell said "Come on people, let's do this before the storm hits." he said where they should move before the storm hits stronger. They did where the water was up to the person who's 5'0 lower leg but there movement was slow and none of them 5'0 where Mitchell us 5'11, Cadence, Twilight and Starlight are 5'7 but hated the water where they ignored where it was like the infection moved faster. After a couple of hours passed where they made it back but the power was out so they had to walk all the way up to the roof of the tall building which is the James Monore building which is 29 story building. On the roof they had to refuel the helicopter where they had to fend the co-pilot where the hunter Cadence was talking about pounced on her but before the hunter could claw her she was saved by her future sister-in law whos on the M134 minigun on the helicopter but soon the helo was fueled up they all boarded but headed westward where the 4 left where the co pilot told them that he's going to go find more survivors.

The co pilot was killed when he took a leak where a spitter spit acid which incapacitated him but killed where the helicopter was destroyed.

Chapter 4: The Jokey and Spitter.

The 4 were taking a trail in a forest well on the Blue Ridge mountains Mitchell said "Instead of being home or going to the hospital my mother gave birth to me on the Blue Ridge mountains on Wednesday January 17,1990 in a tent but on the back of my birth certificate says that they went to a hospital in Lynchburg,Va. It's close enough of being southern in the country anyway." he said where he was born and so. Starlight told them they need to move now so they only had there pistol's but they then heard maniacal laughter so they scanned the horizon and looked carefully where a Jockey jumped onto Twilight where Cadence said "Is that thing humping her back head? I'm calling it "Humper" i think it's bad news now." she said asking if the Jockey was doing something to the back of her head. They killed it where they kept going where they didn't do anything to patch her up where she kept saying she was fine. There was a shack which they entered which was a saferoom where there was only shotguns only pump action ones but the 4 took them. They left where they heard a spitter where the separated by 2 feet where they couldn't find it but kept going. They found a place which was shacks which one was a saferoom where while the 2 rested Cadence sat on her fiancee lap where she told him that she wished they could have children so they could sit on Santa's lap in December but he told her when they find a place to be done with fighting infected and find a place or so he'll give her non stop love. She told him that in Boston there's a island called Spectacle Island they can go there where it's isolated from the mainland. He told her that they need a helicopter or a boat with enough fuel like a cruise ship or a naval ship. The 4 left to find a plane or a helicopter where they found a farmhouse with a small dirt runway which there's a Taylorcraft L-2 "Grasshopper" which Cadence needed 10 minutes to repair it where defending her was going to be harder due to the infected which also strangely there is a M2HB .50 Caliber machine-gun which the 3 used which they switched every 2 minutes. The spitter from earlier came which it spitted it's acid which it landed in the ammo which exploded but they got away in time but the 3 had to switch to there pistols which they were running low on ammo with but she told them the repairs are done and need to go but needs 30 seconds to start up. Starlight and Mitchell sat on the side shooting the infected while his sister Twilight was out of ammo but they heard a growl where they saw a tank so the 2 shut the door and took off where they headed northeast, north but the plane don't have a lot of fuel maybe making it to the state of New York if there lucky. The 3 slept on the flight but they flew into a light rain storm which made them crash on the Pennsylvania-New York Border which they had to walk. While walking Twilight asked her brother on why he's dressed like a cop where he's also a National guardsman as well but he told her that when he got called in for the National Guard his squad he's assigned to got wiped out where when it was the 3 and saw those National Guard vehicles with the members torn that was the company he was assigned to. Soon they found more HUMVEE's on the road which they opened one and found a laptop which they used which they found out the Green Flu is a world wide pandemic but there plan was clear it was to get to a small deserted island but to Mitchell it was uncomfortable for him where it's him his fiancee, sister and sister best friend where it's 3 girls and 1 guy besides there all Caucasian but the chances of him reproducing with his sister is a big 0%. They decided to take one but none of them had keys so they deiced to search the warehouse there next to for a ride but before they did they searched the trunk for weapons where Cadence gotten a M4A1 Carbine, Mitchell a M16A4, Starlight a SPAS 12 and Twilight a M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) but removed the scope. They played Rock, Paper, Scissors on for who went with who where when it was over Starlight went with Cadence and Twilight went with Mitchell where they went deeper into the warehouse where they found bodies of U.S Military personnel where by the uniform they looked like Delta Force or Green Berets. there's 5 Humvee's outside each hold 4 people not including a person on a machine-gun or TOW missile and 1 in the trunk makes 30 people but only found the bodies of 28 not 30. The 4 met up at the end where Cadence and Starlight went back to double check the ground floor while Mitchell and Twilight went to check the basement for anything where they were attacked by a tank which had some kind of bulletproof armor where there bullets bounced off. They retreated back upstairs and they needed to go fast and far where outside they tried to lure the tank to get blown up but nothing but they heard a helicopter then a rocket fire which the tank was killed. The helicopter landed where it was only 2 soldiers a male and female which they told them to get in where it's Pvt Francis Armor and PFC Cadenza Amore-Armor (Amore is her maiden name) but Cadenza is Mitchell's half twin sister where she asked on where there going so Cadence told them there heading to Spectacle Island of Boston, Massachusetts.

Chapter 5: New Home

On Spectacle island off Boston, Massachusetts the 4 fenced off a area of the island but built 5 separate houses 1 for Cadence & Mitchell, 1 for Twilight and 1 for Starlight also the 5th for Cadenza and Francis but plotted a part of the fence in area for farming but winter was approaching fast so they needed to go into the city to scavenge for food or they'll starve to death when winter approaches. Cadenza took them to scavenge downtown Boston while she and Mitchell scavenge while the rest can build up there home also make the wall durable so a tank doesn't come and bust it down. In there settlement they dug a foxhole which they need other stuff to make it sturdy but need other stuff. In the city they scavenged a store and looted it clean of canned food but Mitchell said "I can't believe i'm a cop but im looting a store in the post apocalypse." he said to her of him looting a store but she told him to keep going. They then returned home with food supplies which suppose to last them until spring. When they left they had to fight the infected to there helicopter but they only had there pistols where the tank came when Mitchell was putting the canned food onto the helicopter but he told her they need to leave asap where she only few to another building far away and took Mitchell into a closet where she told him that there both adults even though there half siblings but what her husband and his best friend and his fiancee don't need to know what they do in there free time. Back home the gals and Francis didn't know on what there going to do where they don't have a job and even the smallest of settlements need some kind of gov't where Cadence told him that when Cadenza and Mitchell get back they'll decide on what they'll do for the rest of there life. When they returned home in a hour they had to go back out for medicine and so so they looted hospitals and so but also banks for money but fire stations for medical kits. At night in the somewhat of the settlement hall they had to talked on what where Francis told him that he knows battlefield trauma and battlefield trauma so Mitchell told him he'll be there doctor in a small clinic which they haven't built yet. Twilight loves books so she was the librarian, Cadence and Cadenza know how to fly but Cadence told her husband that she's ready to get out of a job and be a housewife and have a lot of children where her mother told her to give her a lot of grandchildren literately. Starlight and Mitchell would be town guards but Cadenza was the farmer due to she loves farming and has a green thumb. Cadence told Mitchell if they could go D.C and see if her mother was alive so he and Cadenza went with fuel for the helicopter. It was night now where Starlight walked against the top of the wall where a smoker tried to pull her off but she cut the tongue and randomly fired into the darkness but stopped due to she was wasting ammo. She got off and headed to asleep in her own small home where she couldn't sleep a lot. In the morning the 2 returned with Star who's a Gov't agent but gotten her own small house. How since she needed a job as well how since she's a good cook she was the chef and Cadence is a scout where she looks through binoculars looking for scouts. They built there settlement up where There's homes, a small clinic, a town hall, farm, cafeteria, library and wall that splits the island in half but Twilight told her brother it lacked a church so people can get married but it's big enough but he told his sister that the girls out beat the guys here on the island she can go to the mainland and find a guy her age so she can get married. She was good she didn't want to get married yet. Winter came after several months where it was cold blistering cold where they didn't want to go outside but there's a radio which they picked up where it's another group of survivors trapped on a roof so Cadenza went and picked them up in the helicopter but due to it's cold they had to live in the town hall until spring. The 2nd group was 2 black people, 1 Hispanic and 1 Asian person which they had there own problems as well but glad for a settlement to live in instead of fear. They were good with weapons so they were assigned to guard patrol. Early spring Cadence and Mitchell's first twin daughters was born which they called "Lucky" and "Raven" due to of the luck of a baby being born and not being infected but still a miracle and Cadence love Ravens the birds. Soon they gotten word of a settlement starting up in Ft Independence by another group but they were attacked by the infected a lot so a few were sent to help protect them when needed which they were glad for the support but they were quickly overran by 5 tanks and they were quickly killed. They remained isolated on the island which the infected couldn't get to.


End file.
